A Journey Unforgiving: Remastered
by TheCobaltKiller
Summary: The remastered continuation of A Journey Unforgiving. This edition brings the three original parts together to form a new adventure. Follow the journey of an inspired cast and witness their true motives unfold in this classic Cave Systems and Fire Lizards tale, brought together and expanded upon by the original author himself with the aid of veteran CS&FL Dungeon Master Factor12.
1. Part I: A New Journey

A Journey Unforgiving Part One

Erik clutched at his chest, his hand enveloped in a warm, red liquid, as he stared up in disgust at the shadowy swordsman who had stabbed him. Ahkriloth ran past and swung at the swordsman with all his might, but the swordsman simply blocked with his bloodied sword and then vanished into thin air. Ahkriloth hurried to the middle of the room, where Erik lay, and picked him up. He carried him further through the mansion in hope of finding a room where he could patch Erik up, where there might be bandages or some light ethanol. However, Erik felt his life seeping away. Had his time come? But what of the life he led back at Golddale, what of all his unanswered questions. And why him, why now? Things hadn't always been this way. He had led two very different lives in the past 16 years, both of which he had very much enjoyed, and he had a whole new life ahead of him, in the not too distant future. And he wasn't going to give up now...

Erik Narukami grew up with his father, Sir Thalion Narukami, in a big mansion in North Gate, a magnificent metropolis near Eden Valley. Although his mother was dead and his father spent a lot of his time away, being a commander in The Holy Blade Inquisition under her majesty Princess Celestia, he still kept himself well entertained. He came from a wealthy family and so the nursery was full of toys and there were plenty of servants he could place with. He would hang around Natalia the maid, Juliana the cook and Alston the butler on most occasions. However, as he grew older he taught himself to pick-pocket the servants and then to stealthily return the items later, as he believed it to be a good skill. On his twelfth birthday, his father presented him with a sword and he soon began training with this weapon. To his dismay, a short while after his thirteenth birthday his father died in battle during a war between his faction's army and the Valthyrian Militia.

This was a strong turning point in Erik's life. He lost all his money and was sent to an orphanage. Nevertheless, he armed himself once more and ran away. He journeyed far and wide until he reached a village known as Golddale, in a field near Earthmoon Forest. It was a modest little town, and fairly rural, and there he found a guild house called The Old Squire's Sword Hand. Upon entering, he was greeted by a charming ex-warrior of about thirty odd years of age who claimed to be named Gruff. Gruff asked if Erik had come in search of a guild and after some thought Erik replied saying no as he was unsure if he wanted to join a guild just yet, remembering that he hoped one day he might join a faction and make a real difference to the vast continent of Aerithinia. Despite not joining a guild, Erik was still able to find quests at the guild house and Gruff gave him suggestions for party members to aid him in some of those very ventures. At first, the villagers in question were unsure if they wished to dungeon-crawl with a boy who had just turned fourteen, but after witnessing his skill he soon found himself surrounded by fellow treasure hunters and quest completionists alike and had become quite popular. He joined a faction known commonly as the Eastern Unified Nations, as he sought new abilities and a chance on the frontline. But, for the moment, he lived his peaceful life in Golddale.

Erik had taken refuge in the small living space at the back of the church with Cleric Herriot, a young trainee of twenty-two years, as he could afford neither a house nor life at the inn. This fact and his being underage meant that Erik never went to the inn, not even to meet and greet the innkeepers, although he was sure he was widely talked of and regarded in that tavern. But one sunny spring morning he lay tranquil in the grass, a gentle breeze caressing his face, when a fellow adventurer of his approached him. He was a close friend, Jacob, and was the same age as Erik; fifteen. He said that he and a few others were off to begin a quest and that they offered him a place in the party, which Erik accepted. On the way to the guild house, Jacob asked that Erik quickly went to the inn to greet his father; John the innkeeper.

Erik jogged down to the inn, looked up at the crest and sign saying _The Pegasus Inn_ , took a deep breath and walked in. He looked around and saw some of his frequent party members having a drink who all cheered when they caught sight of him. A tall man of about thirty years walked out in front of him. He was muscular and had a noticeable scar on his left arm. The man smiled and said he was the innkeeper. He told Erik that his son had told him much about him and that he was pleased to finally meet him. John kindly said goodbye and walked off to wash some dishes.

Erik looked towards the counter to see a beautiful blonde girl of around his age polishing the counter and tending to some drinks. Erik was awestruck, as she was truly the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. When she noticed him she gave a kind, warm smile and Erik began to walk over to her. At that moment Jacob burst in and slung his arm around Erik. Erik found himself bombarded by friendly enthusiasm for their upcoming endeavour. On his way out, Erik could have sworn that he saw the girl give a cute little giggle, presumably at the friendship of the two boys.

In the dungeon, Erik's performance was slightly hindered because his mind was consumed by thoughts of the girl but they cleared that floor of the dungeon and retrieved the quest item. He even managed to procure a Sapphire Necklace which he wanted to give to the girl. That night Erik lay on his bed and decided he would confront the girl the following day.

However, when Erik awoke he was no longer in his bed at the church but instead he found himself to have appeared in a dark room in a mansion. Luckily for him, he had been too tired to undress the night prior, and his sword was still strapped to his belt. He stood up and stumbled with dizziness, before noticing something odd on the ground. A puddle of red liquid. He touched it and felt the warmth embrace the tips of his fingers. Blood. His blood. He touched the back of his head and sure enough there was a bloodied patch of hair above his collar.

Erik placed his left hand to rest lazily on the hilt of his sword. Further in the mansion, Erik encountered someone else of his age, Ahkriloth Von Krein, down the dark and winding hallways. They formed a partnership, a brotherly bond bound by blood. These two brave young boys then ventured further through the mansion unaware of the twist and turns of their fate lying close and far...

The blood was now flowing like a river down Ahkriloth's trousers, as he ran through the hallway frantically looking for a med kit of any kind or a suitable nursing room. But then, to his luck and total relief, he had discovered a room in which a merchant sat thoroughly searching a map of what seemed most likely that very mansion. He approached the merchant and desperately spluttered out his words, startling the merchant, "Please, sir, please. You must help my friend as he is dying of a sword puncture to his chest!"

"Ah, so you found the shadowy swordsman. Very well, my med kits are in my backpack. Let's get this boy on the table, shall we?"

Ahkriloth placed Erik on the table and checked he was still breathing. Meanwhile, the merchant rummaged through his bag. Ahkriloth eyed the merchant up and down. He was a man of about thirty-five to forty and was short compared to Ahkriloth and Erik. Questions ran through Ahkriloth's head. Why was this man here? Did he know the swordsman they had encountered?

"Here it is!" The merchant seemed delighted as he found the med kit and began work on Erik's wound. "I would like to know; can you get me out of here?"

Ahkriloth was taken aback. "Of c-course..." The merchant smiled at this remark. "But in order to help you out, we will have to exam the map."

The merchant continued tending to Erik's aid and replied cheerfully, "By all means!" He reached past his plump stomach and into his jacket pocket, reproducing the map. "So tell me about yourself. Why are you here?"

"My name is Ahkriloth Von Krein." The merchant paused as Ahkriloth spoke his name. He seemed to recognize it somehow.

"Well, um... C-continue."

"I don't know how I got here but when I awoke I was in this mansion. It seems that that was the same for my friend here, Erik Narukami."

For a few moments there was silence, Ahkriloth was still trying to figure out who this man was and why he had paused upon hearing his name. The merchant, on the other hand, continued to work diligently on Erik's chest. Then, all of a sudden, the silence was broken by a moan from Erik. Ahkriloth hurried to the table and bent over his face. Painfully, Erik's eyes fluttered open.

"Ahki?" he sounded as though he had just woken up, which was understandable of course, but he still looked weak.

"There," the merchant said, satisfied with his work. "Now drink this."

The merchant walked back over to the chair in which he had been sitting and pulled a flask of purple liquid out of his backpack. He passed it to Erik who was now sitting up, with support from Ahkriloth. With shaking hands, Erik took a sip. He slowly stood up and the three continued through the hallway, Erik resting on Ahkriloth's shoulder. The merchant held the map out in front of Ahkriloth for him to read and they soon found their way to an arena.

It was there that they once again confronted the shadowy swordsman. For some time, no one did anything. Ahkriloth had remembered that the merchant had mentioned the swordsman and wondered if he knew him. He turned to the merchant, who seemed as though he desperately wanted to say something but just couldn't get it out.

"That one's a tough one, isn't he?" the figure chuckled to himself whilst pointing his sword at the staggering Erik. "A true fighter... I like him!"

"You nearly killed him!" shouted Ahkriloth, trying to hold back his rage.

"Enough of this act!" The swordsman's body language had grown from a cool and calm demeanour to a more serious and threatening subtext. He stepped forward, revealing platinum-blonde hair resembling Ahkriloth's, and spoke to them, whilst pointing his sword at Ahkriloth. "My name is Alexander Von Krein!"


	2. Part II: Revelations

A Journey Unforgiving Part Two

"W-w-WHAAAAAAT?!" screamed Ahkriloth, as he stumbled back, dropping Erik. "How could you be a Von Krein?!" He turned to the merchant. "You knew, didn't you?"

"I-I'm sorry, alright?" replied the merchant. The palms of his ham-like hands began sweating. "I just didn't know, I couldn't believe it to be true..."

A groan could be heard as Erik tried to get up. He grabbed Ahkriloth's sleeve and pulled him closer, bringing him down to his face, as he said, "You have a brother, that's great, but I'm bleeding again!"

"You'll live," snorted Ahkriloth as he helped Erik back up. He lay Erik down on a stone slab and then turned to Alexander. "So you say you're my brother, right?"

"That is correct."

"And do you live here?"

"No," he replied jokingly, only adding to ambiguity and severity of the situation. Ahkriloth stared him down, trying to calculate the number of questions arisen from all these new people he had met.

"So what is this place? Where are we?"

Although Ahkriloth had seemed worked up and anxious, Alexander responded to this very calmly, "We are in a mansion on the top of Earthmoon Hill."

Ahkriloth's geographical knowledge was good as was his historical but the name of this location he did not recognize. As he worriedly tried to place them on a mental map, Erik gave off a sigh of relief. Ahkriloth turned to him and then Erik spoke up, "Don't worry about it, Ahki. This hill is in the middle of Earthmoon forest just beyond which is my home, Golddale." As he spoke these words, his heart felt warm and he was happy to know that soon he would be home and he could go back to that girl, that church, that lifestyle and when he fully recovered he would finally enlist in his faction's army, the Eastern Unified Nations Armed Forces.

"But what of you, Alexander. What will you do?" his words were shaken but he stood tall and he firmly maintained his menacing glare fixed on Alexander.

"I shall continue to hone my skills and enhance my abilities in this mansion and then I shall leave for my faction, The Holy Blade Inquisition."

Awful memories of his childhood rushed through Erik's mind. He shook his head as to try to forget them but they kept coming. Ahkriloth knelt down next to Erik and whispered in his ear, "I want to stay with you; we have a partnership after all. But he is my real brother and I don't know what to do..."

Erik placed his hand on Ahkriloth's shoulder and replied, "Ahki, my dear dear Ahki. A partnership is a partnership as a brotherhood is a brotherhood, bound by blood and real whether close or far. Go with Alexander over there and join The Holy Blade Inquisition. You know, my father fought for them. So if you see General or by now more likely Commander Sigma, tell him Erik Narukami says 'Hi Cecil!'." Erik smiled and lay back down. His heart was content as he had finally overcome his fears of loneliness and had conquered his many bad memories of his childhood.

And then suddenly, Ahkriloth spoke up, "My brother," he said to Alexander. "I am glad to have met you, and I wish you the best for the future, but I belong with Erik and I will be staying at Golddale. So if you'll kindly see us out then I would be most grateful."

Alexander chuckled, "But of course." He smiled and then said, "But you know _'Ahki'_ we're bound by fate and will, more likely than not, meet again." He turned and began to guide the three of them out. However, while Ahkriloth was just happy to be leaving and retiring to a better life, Alexander's last statement had troubled Erik. 'Bound by _fate_ '? Whatever could it mean? And what was so special about the 'Von Krein' family?

As he pondered about these questions, he remembered a tall building with a sign which read; _Golddale Archives_. He decided this would be the best place for him to do some research. As the four adventurers reached a tall grand double door passageway, they all took a deep breath and hauled the doors open. They were first greeted by a blinding light, and they stepped out once they had recovered. The pain in Erik's head left as soon as he felt that all-too-familiar spring breeze. His cheeks slowly being caressed by the warm sun's rays and his hair wavering like the leaves on the trees.

Behind him Alexander turned and waved goodbye, before re-entering the mansion and shutting the doors. Here the merchant, too, parted ways with the group, leaving just Erik and Ahkriloth to make their way to Golddale. They turned around once more to appreciate the magnificent manor, which was like the home of royalty. A palace. Erik searched the horizon and then pointed to their destination, and becoming even more excited than before.

"There!" he said, ecstatic as a young boy with a new toy. "Over those trees and beyond that spring is Golddale."

"My, my," chuckled Ahkriloth. "You sure made a quick recovery. I guess that merchant's potions are top notch!"

"Damn!" smiled Erik. "We should have stocked up on some more."

The two of them cheerfully descended down the hill and engaged in the oddest of conversations. Erik was glad that Ahkriloth had decided to come and live with him and he felt their bond deeply strengthen. Suddenly, his smile turned to frown and his joyous expression to a serious one. He reached his arm out, across Ahkriloth's chest.

"Ahki!" he whispered. "Stop!"

"Whatever is the matter?" asked Ahkriloth, unaware of their situation. "Has something happened? What's wrong?" He could tell that Erik was agitated.

"There," Erik pointed to a group of trees. "Hidden behind those trees, a squad of Orcs have set up a camp. Their motive is unknown and I doubt it concerns Golddale, however, it would be foolish to just waltz right in."

"I see," Ahkriloth was impressed by Erik's good sense of danger and intuition, however, still worried. "So what do you propose we do?"

"Our best route is to go around them..." Erik hurriedly looked around. "Unfortunately, my wound rules out the option of climbing a tree and passing through from above, and thus we must continue on foot. It seems from their camp that their squad leader is deaf in his left ear as all the lookouts are too the right of his tent as opposed to equally spread on both sides. This means that it is wisest for us to go this way."

Ahkriloth was truly shocked, "Wow!" he said to Erik who was now pointing to the left of the camp. "You're pretty good!"

"Pretty... Good?" was the only reply that Erik could possibly muster for such a remark but was more than satisfied on the inside.

The two travellers continued to their left until far enough away from the camp and began to walk through the forest. Despite Erik's strong deductions reassuring a safe route, both of them had their swords drawn. Erik felt his pocket and, to his surprise, found the Sapphire Necklace that he had looted on his last quest. He looked forward to finally meeting this girl and placed it in his jacket pocket. With this new found determination Erik led Ahkriloth through the forest.

The two of them had come to a clearing and Erik reassured Ahkriloth that it was not far to Golddale as they had reached Earthmoon Spring. Erik walked ahead of Ahkriloth towards the village on the horizon. Time seemed to slow at the sound of a sword passing through a body. Erik turned swiftly around to see that Ahkriloth had stabbed a Giant Spider which had come from the forest. He had let his guard down and, without Ahkriloth, he would have been dead for sure.

However, he did not have time to give his thanks as two more Giant Spiders ran out of the forest. Ahkriloth ran at the first and stabbed it with his Runic Spear. Gooey, yellow blood splattered everywhere and the second spider drop dead. Ahkriloth collected its eyeballs to brew in a health potion and amputated its legs to sell on later. The third was Erik's, feeling confident he sheathed his blade and raised his hand. This had been the perfect location for the battle. He used his skill _Ice Knife,_ drawing water up from Earthmoon Spring, and immediately a blade formed from the spring's water and appeared in his hand. He charged at the spider and sliced it in two. Out of its stomach fell the bones of an Orc and, upon closer inspection of its bag, Erik found 200 Gold.

Exhausted from the fight, the two stumbled into the village. At first, they were unnoticed but, after a short while, a group of adventurers who had just stumbled out of the tavern gave a cheer at the sight of Erik. And soon after, a crowd had gathered to welcome Erik back and to meet his new partner. Shouts of 'Where have you been?' and 'Who's this?' and 'Welcome back!' could be heard across the whole entire village.

"All in good time, my friends. All in good time," he said in response to all of them. "But for now I have business to attend to." He led Ahkriloth through the crowd and then they made their way to the church.

On the way there, they walked past the Golddale Archives and Erik remembered that he needed to stop by there later. As they approached the church, the big bronze bells rang sixteen times; it was four in the afternoon. Erik and Ahkriloth walked through the grand double doors and were immediately greeted by the cleric, "Why, hello Erik. You have finally returned, I must say I was quite worried about you but rumour has it you're a strong fighter. Ah! And it seems you have brought back a friend."

"Hello Cleric Herriot!" replied Erik, in the same cheerful tone in which he had been greeted. "This is Ahkriloth; he'll also need a bed."

The cleric showed the two of them to the room next to Sam and Erik's and so Erik left Ahkriloth to settle in. He thanked Herriot and then made for the inn. Once he had mustered up his courage and prepared himself for the countless fellow adventurers he was sure to be harassed by, he entered. And sure enough a table of men of about twenty-five all cheered upon his entry. _Called it_ , he thought and then he caught sight of the girl again. _Here I go!_

He dusted his shoulders and tried to look cool as he leant on to the counter. He encouraged himself in his head before speaking,

"Hello again!" he said, desperately trying to show that he really was happy to see her again. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks," she giggled; Erik felt his heart skip a beat. "My name is Alice, by the way. You must be Erik!" She smiled, "All the customers talk about you!"

"I can only imagine the pain!" Erik joked.

"They're not even the worst," she replied.

"Oh, really?" Erik was intrigued.

"Yep, my brother talks of you all the time!"

"B-brother?"

"Yeah, you know, Jacob." It all made sense now, Erik felt dumb about not having realised. Alice leaned in closer to Erik. "So, tell me why you're wrapped in bandages."

"Ah, well... When I woke up I was in Earthmoon Manor and the back of my head was bleeding," he tapped the back of his head. "Then I came across a mysterious swordsman who stabbed me in the chest."

Alice gasped and placed her hand on his. "Are you alright?" she asked, extremely worked up over it, as if it had just happened.

"I'm fine," chuckled Erik.

"And that boy? Did you meet him in the manor?"

"Yeah, he's Ahkriloth," he gave her a smile then stood up, his hand still in hers. He slowly removed it, still looking her in the eyes, and put it in his jacket pocket. He pulled out the Sapphire Necklace. "For you," he said.

Alice was surprised at this offer but still grateful. She picked it up and put it around her neck, "Thank you, it's beautiful."

"I still have some stuff to take care of so I must leave." He gently stroked her shoulder and turned away, giving one last wave. She waved back and, as he left, she held on to the necklace and smiled to herself.

Feeling much too good about himself, Erik joyfully stepped out and made off to the archives with an accomplished stride. As he stepped in, he saw an elf at the counter and went to talk to her, "Excuse me miss, but where might I find a book on the Von Krein family?"

"Ah, yes!" she replied. "We just received a new book on them in commemoration of Alexander's promotion in The Holy Blade Inquisition. Top floor."

Erik walked up the creaking stair well up to the 5th floor of the tower. He searched the _K_ section and then the _V_ section but found nothing, so he decided to start at _A_. Soon enough he found the book he was looking for _A Revised History of the Von Kreins and the Success of Alexander_. It was brand new and unopened so Erik was sure to take care. He sat down at a table by a window which had a nice view of Earthmoon Forest. He opened the book. Its spine creaked the way you'd expect from an untouched book. He read the inside cover to find that the book's first printing was _02/08/616AD_ , his sixteenth birthday, which had been only weeks before. He turned to the table of contents and looked for Alexander Von Krein and Ahkriloth. However, what he read was beyond mysterious:

 _As of this year, 616AD, Commander Alexander Von Krein of the Holy Blade Inquisition is now thirty-two and has announced the birth of his first child, Ahkriloth. He was birthed of Alyssa Von Krein on 21/06/616AD._

Erik was beyond confused, and did not comprehend a thing. How could the seventeen year old boy he was now a partner of be but months old? And how could the young man hoping to become a soldier in The Holy Blade Inquisition that he had just met in the manor be a thirty-two year old commander?

Erik looked out the window to the grand, magnificent manor from which he had come. However, now it looked battered and old, probably crawling with Orcs, as if it had been abandoned and hadn't been touched for well over a decade.


	3. Part III: The Von Kreins

A Journey Unforgiving Part Three

Thoughts of everything that Erik had been through in the past few hours were flying around his brain, mocking his logic. Could it really be true? Could the young aspiring soldier really be a famous commander of thirty-two years? And could the sixteen year old boy he had formed a partnership with really be just a few months old?

It was too much for him. He slammed the book shut and placed it where it belonged, before running back down the stairwell of the tower. As he ran out the door of the Golddale Archives, he shouted his thanks to the elf at the counter. He didn't stop running until he reached the Pegasus Inn. After gulping rather loudly, he stepped inside, to be greeted by the cute little smile of Alice. He gave his greetings in return and leant over the counter. He whispered in her ear.

"I know something I shouldn't. Come see me at six by the spring." And with that, he left. Not a single word was said, neither from him nor Alice. He was angry, but he didn't know why or who he was angry at. Was it Ahkriloth? Or was it because of what Alexander said; 'We are bound by fate'? Moreover, he was confused. How was this even possible to begin with? Whose doing was this, if anyone's that is? So many unanswered questions, all shrouded in mystery.

When he walked down the dorm hallway of the church, he was sure to be quiet, so as to evade confrontation with Ahkriloth. When he found his room he pulled out his key and unlocked the door. He fell backwards on to his bed with a great huff. The bells of the church rang seventeen times, signifying that it was five in the afternoon.

Erik shut his eyes and began to think. So obviously, the Alexander they had met was from the past but somehow knew the future because he knew about Ahkriloth. The manor, too, was from the past, seeing as it was in fact so much more aged then when they had been right by it. The merchant could have been from either the past or the present but it was hard to tell. However, all Erik's research meant that the Ahkriloth he met was from the future. He sat up and jotted it all down in his trusty leather-bound notebook.

All this was too much for Erik and he slowly drifted into a deep sleep. Eighteen bell chimes woke Erik up; he rubbed his eyes and then jumped to attention. _Six in the evening!_ He thought, _I'm going to be late_. He hurriedly opened his door, stepped out and locked behind him. He ran down the halls and out the door. He could see a figure sitting, watching the spring and ran that way. He slowly approached Alice from behind, watching her hair gently flow with the wind. He sat down on the rock next to her and placed his hand on hers.

"I know the truth about Ahki and the Von Kreins and I-I'm going to have to go away for a while," said Erik, remorsefully.

"Oh! I-I understand," Alice's reply was much appreciated but Erik saw her true feelings showing in her eyes.

"I'll return as soon as I can," he tried to sound optimistic but it was obvious he wasn't.

They stood up and then Alice asked where it was that Erik was headed. His reply was short and simple; 'Home'. Slowly he hugged her and they stood embracing one another for many minutes more. Alice rested her head on the right side of Erik's chest, a little left of his wound, and placed her right hand on the left side of his chest. She wished they could stay like that forevermore, as did he, but the sun was setting and Erik planned to leave that night.

Then Erik gave her his final request; "Meet me at the Western side of the village tonight at eight and bring a horse."

He took hold of her hand and together they walked back to the village. When Erik got back to his room he pulled up a backpack and began to pack all that he needed. He packed a map, his notebook, a few items of clothing and other items which he deemed necessities.

When the bell struck twenty times, Erik had been sat on his bed, polishing his sword. He calmed himself, sheathed his sword and then strapped it to his back. He grabbed his backpack and left, not forgetting to lock the door. When he got to the Western exit of the town he saw Alice with a horse, her face lit up by the moonlight. The tears in her beautiful blue eyes were glistening as Erik approached her.

"His name is Tornado," she said quietly, whilst patting the horse.

"I see," Erik replied. "Nice to meet you Tornado!" He patted the horse and it whinnied. He attached his backpack to Tornado's saddle and then mounted. Before he rode off, he made sure his sword was strapped on tight and that he was secure on the horse.

"Let me come with you!" pleaded Alice.

"I'd feel much better knowing that you're safe here. I promise I won't be too long." He beckoned her towards him and she came closer and stood on tiptoes. He bent down and pressed his lips up against hers as she stretched to reach him atop the horse. "Goodbye," he said and with that he was gone.

Erik knew he was not the only nightrider. Orcs and Goblins hunted on vicious hounds from dusk till dawn, thirsty for blood. He unstrapped his sheath and attached it to Tornado's saddle, in case he may have to draw it. Erik took a left turn, off the dusty trail they knew as a road, and found a little grotto.

He pulled out his map and read it using the little light seeping in through the trees, and found where he was. When he had spotted the nearest village, he jumped back on Tornado, patted him and said, "Just a few more kilometres now boy." Tornado whinnied delightfully and they left the grotto. Once they had re-assumed their path, they slowly and steadily made way to the small village of Yorkhood, just beyond the horizon.

By the time the two companions had arrived, the sun had risen and the plaza was plentiful. Tornado trotted up to the inn, Erik on his back. Once Erik had dismounted, he tied Tornado's reign to a beam supporting the inn's balcony and walked in. All was silent as Erik stepped up to the counter and he could feel the dozen pairs of eyes burning into his neck. He leant on the counter and, to his surprise, was greeted by a young boy of about six years of age.

"How can I help you, sir?" His tone was sweet and he gave Erik a huge smile.

"A room for the day," he said and placed 150 Gold on the counter.

The boy took the money and put it in a big bag to his left. Then he spoke, "The day, sir? Don't you know we sleep at night?" Erik chuckled at this remark and told the boy of his night-time travels. "If you say so, sir. Just here please." He pointed to an empty slot by the room number of a vacant room and passed Erik a quill and an ink bottle. "What's your business, sir?"

"My business?" Erik asked, taken aback.

"You know, your name, where you're going... All that stuff."

"Oh, I see," Erik passed the inn's log back to the boy. "My name's Erik Narukami. I made my way here from Golddale."

"Erik... I like it." The boy smiled. "My name is Edward, but you can call me Eddie."

"Eddie, huh?" Erik took a seat on one of the stools beside him. "I'm actually on my way back to my home; North Gate. My-"

"You're from the big city?!"

"Heh, I guess so... My father was a knight of the Holy Blade Inquisition, but he was living in Eastern Unified Nations' territory because of my mother. A few years ago, the Holy Blade Inquisition formed an alliance with the Eastern Unified Nations to combat the Valthyrian Militia. My father died during the Battle of Chintaka, an on-going conflict. My objective is to join the Eastern Unified Nations Armed Forces and seek revenge for my father... And my past. But, before that, I have something else to take care of..."

Having left the boy in shocked awe, Erik procured the room key from him and found his way to his refuge, Room 13. He unlocked the door and it opened with a loud creak. He stepped in and peered out the window, spotting Tornado just beneath him. He went down to get his sword, still sheathed, and his backpack. When he returned to his room, he threw his bag and sword down onto his bed.

He sat in a chair and sighed. He took out his map, which he had rolled up and placed in his jacket's inner pocket, and opened it up. "Not too long to go now," he said to himself, trying hard to keep himself reassured. He ran his finger along his desired route on the map. If he rested up for the day, then he would be able to reach his destination by noon on the next day, assuming he travelled for the entire night and morning.

As he rolled up the map and strapped it onto the side of his backpack, he heard shouts from the front of the inn. He took another look from his room's window and saw a large crowd in the plaza, creating an unwelcome uproar. As Erik jogged down the stairs and towards the door, the boy called out to him, "Don't worry about it, sir! They're just having a squabble over some vegetables, typical market day!"

Erik held back his laughter. A 'squabble'? He turned towards the stairs and called out, "Well thank you!" Once he had returned to his room, he cleared his bed and threw himself onto it. He soon fell into a deep slumber and didn't awake until the evening.

According to the young boy, it was about six o'clock, and Erik could see the sun setting. He sat at an empty table, near the back and called the waitress over. He ordered a big meal to keep him full on his travels. Steam was rising up of off his lamb like a genie from a lamp. Not long after he had begun eating, a man, embellished in black, sat down opposite him.

"I hear you travel tonight," he spoke quietly and somewhat secretively.

"T-that's correct," Erik was almost too startled to reply.

The man laid bare his hood, revealing shoulder length platinum-blonde hair and some stubble. It seemed apparent that he was in a desperate rush. "Where are you headed?" His tone was as serious as the intimidating expression on his face.

"I'm off to North Gate," his reply seemed to trigger a fast response from the man.

"If you will, take me! I must go, I have business there!"

"Ok then," Erik was about to take another bite when the man spoke up again.

"Let us make haste! We should leave now if we wish to arrive there tomorrow."

Shortly after, Erik found himself riding off into the darkness, a stranger on his neck. As the hours past, the number of hopeless beggars that Erik and his two accompaniments had past was well over a dozen. Living in a big city taught Erik to disregard beggars and just shrug them off, but still he felt somewhat sorry for them. It was approaching two in the morning when the mysterious man leaped off of the horse.

Before Erik could react, the man had thrown three throwing knives; each one had found a home in a hound rider's neck. Four more goblins, this time on foot, appeared in front of them. Erik unsheathed his sword and dismounted Tornado. The first Goblin attacked and the man pulled out a hand axe and chopped at his head. In direct combination, he pulled out a tomahawk with his free hand and launched it through the air. It sliced open the neck of the second Goblin. The third was Erik's. He charged and did a spinning attack with his sword and relieved the Goblin of its head. Using the same motion, he did a cartwheel and grabbed the dead Goblin's sword, before launching it at the final Goblin. Green blood splattered everywhere as the sword pierced the Goblin's abdomen.

The stranger remounted as Erik searched the bodies. Before mounting himself, Erik through the man a bag of 500 Gold and put the rest of the loot in his backpack. Erik told the man that based on the bumps on the necks of the Goblins that they had come from a place where they might have been bitten by a lot of mosquitoes and thus such a location of origin could only be The Criosphinx's Elm Woodlands, to the north of them.

The man chuckled. "Still as sharp as always," he said to himself.

"What was that?"

"Oh! Nothing... I just said that your deductions are so incredible. Last time I experienced something this amazing must have been about fourteen years ago..."

"How old are you now?"

"Good old one and thirty."

"That would have made you about seventeen, right?"

"I suppose it would."

"In all your time, you haven't seen anyone better?"

"What can I say," the man smiled. "You're pretty good."

"Pretty... Good?"

On the twelfth hour after that very conversation, the two travellers and their transport arrived at North Gate. Having left Tornado safe and sound with a member of the Royal Guard and rearmed themselves, Erik and the mysterious man entered the lobby of the Holy Blade Inquisition's embassy, right by the Eastern Unified Nations' home office. The guard there stopped the two of them and asked if they had an appointment. Erik simply replied, "Tell General Sigma Erik Narukami is here."

A short while later, the guard returned and showed them to General, now Commander, Sigma's office. The sign read _Commander Cecil Sigma_. Upon entering, Erik and Cecil once again greeted each other and the commander asked why he had returned to the big city. Erik explained that the two of them needed to see Commander Von Krein. Cecil showed the two of them through to where Alexander, his wife and the baby were. They were surrounded by guards.

"More aspiring soldiers for our army?" he asked as he turned around. "Sorry, but our barracks are full."

Erik replied with a smile, still looking down. "I am of the Eastern Unified Nations, actually." The guards drew their swords and Erik, too, unsheathed his. The guards saw great threat and were ready to pounce; however, Alexander did not flinch. Erik pointed his sword at the Commander and then threw it to his feet. The guards sighed in relief.

"Then why are you here?" The question was asked with a confused smile but that quickly changed. Erik opened his jacket revealing his bandages. Alexander gasped with realization.

"For you it has been sixteen years, but for me it has been but a few days," Erik smiled as he said this. No words came from the reminiscing man by his wife and child.

The mysterious man interrupted Erik here, "And for me fourteen." All eyes turned to the mysterious man.

"A-Ahkriloth?!" This was too much for Erik. He fell to his knees and hit the ground. "Why?! How?!" It just wasn't fair.

"It was me who dragged you into the manor that day..." said Ahkriloth.

"But why?!"

"I needed help. Our world has fallen..."

"But why me?! Why the big act?!"

"I cast magic on a portal for it to bring me here now. But it messed up and sent me back to Golddale. I stayed at the inn and when I heard of you and your talent I paid the merchant, or rather great mage, to set up the meeting in Earthmoon Manor. The stab wound was merely a test of strength that I asked of Alexander. I needed to gain your trust first so I sent me of seventeen years to befriend you."

"But why?! Huh?! Why all this in the first place?!"

"Because I need you to do me a favour."


End file.
